heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Rinka Hayami (Assassination Classroom Series)
Rinka Hayami is a student in Korosensei's class 3-E in Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Appearance Rinka has medium-length wavy light brown hair and brown eyes (depicted as orange-brown and green in the anime). In her earlier appearances she wore her hair down, but after seeing her hairstyle was identical to Irina Jelavić's,1she then began wearing them in low pigtails.2 In the anime, she has always styled her hair into low pigtails. Seven years after graduation, she is seen with longer hair that is no longer tied in pigtails. Personality Hayami is very stoic, businesslike, and professional and has been compared to a working adult along with Chiba. As a result of her serious demeanor, she can be quite straightforward and direct. In her initial appearances, Hayami was shown with a much more mild personality, conversing and even smiling with other students, but gradually became more stoic. However, she secretly has a much softer side to her personality, as shown in a picture of her cheerfully holding a kitten. History Hayami fell into Class 3-E due to others depending on her too much. She didn't voice any disapproval and as result, this left her little space to focus on her studies which ultimately dropped her into Class E. Rinka was introduced in Chapter 1 along with the majority of her class, but didn't get a proper introduction until the Assassination Island arc where she and Chiba were tasked with shooting Korosensei when he was trapped. The two missed him by 0.5 seconds and lost faith in their ability to shoot. When the time for the class to face Gastro came, Korosensei trusted them with the M60 revolvers they took from some guards when continue to the top floor. This put them in a conflicted state due to their previously failed shooting attempt. When they first go against Gastro, Hayami aims for the gun in his hand but missed. By her shooting, Gastro was able to identify her position and shot in-between the seats, narrowly missing her. This prompted Korosensei to step up and shuffle up the students, confusing Gastro. Before delivering the final blows, Korosensei offers advice to Chiba and Hayami who are scared of messing up again by telling them that they don't need to bear the responsibilities by themselves and it's okay if they fail because the class will back them up. This gives them the courage to successfully carry out their shooting and defeat Gastro. Rinka made a notable appearance again in Chapter 76 where she and Chiba were banned from the shooting range after getting carried away and practically robbing the stand of its prizes. During the Civil War arc, Hayami joined the red (kill) team against the blue (save) team. At the start of the match, at Karma's direction she immediately took out Takebayashi while Chiba shot Kataoka, thus denying the blue team any tactical options. Although Chiba was eliminated by Kanzaki soon after, Hayami's sniping skills posed a real threat to the blue team, preventing them from attacking just by moving around the branches of the tree she was perched in. With both sides dwindling in numbers, the surviving blue team led by Isogai made a frontal assault. Knowing that eliminating Isogai will effectively give the red team victory Hayami takes him out along with Okuda, before Yada fires a lucky shot at the shoulder to knock her out of the game. On Valentines Day, Hayami gave her piece of chocolate to Chiba though it is ambiguous whether it was out of love or obligation. When Korosensei announced he is compiling a graduation album with the thousands of photos he had secretly taken, Hayami was visibly embarrassed at seeing a picture of her cheerfully holding a kitten. In the final week before the assassination deadline, Hayami and the rest of the class were taken captive by the government for their 'safety' and away from the prying media but escaped on the final night. She and Chiba paired together to snipe Craig Houjou's mercenary team in the mountains, and later watched helplessly the battle between Korosensei, Shiro and the faux God of Death. Afterwards, she saw Nagisa Shiota perform the final deed to kill their target. Seven years after Korosensei's assassination, Hayami reunited with some of her classmates to repair the class builiding. When Okajima asked if she had finished reading Korosensei's book of advice, she answered that she was not even close to finishing it. Relationships Ryūnosuke Chiba Hayami and Chiba are shown to have a steady friendship due to their similar personalities and roles as the best gunmen for their side of the class. During Korosensei's "Nuru-nuru Assassination Test of Courage", they were paired together. According to the official character book, Hayami and Chiba have gone on dates that ended awkwardly due to neither being able to hold a conversation very well. It was also stated that she talks more when she's alone with him. In the official Graduation Album, it is shown that he still interacts with her after graduation and even sought her help in finding employment and setting up his own architect business. Trivia * Her favorite subject is Current Events while her least favorite is Physics. * Her hobby/special skill is Jazz dance. ** This is the reason why she has acute kinetic vision and balance. * Her past club before joining Class E was the Ski Club. * Her favorite food is Beef Stroganoff. * Her most treasured possession is a postcard. * She was called "Tsundere Sniper" during Class E's training using code names. The one who wrote her codename was Okajima. * Whenever her family is mentioned or shown, only her mother is present. * During the Civil War, she was eliminated when Yada fired a lucky shot that hit her shoulder. ** It is also noted that Hayami scores the first blood (First kill) along with Chiba on Civil War by sniping Takebayashi. ** Before she was eliminated, she score four kills, ahead Yukiko Kanzaki (3) and behind Nagisa Shiota (5). * Rio Nakamura and Toka Yada both call her by her first name "Rinka" and vice versa. * In the tankobon extras, her statistics were listed as: ** Physical strength: 3.5 ** Mobility: 4 ** Close-range assassination: 3.5 ** Long-range assassination: 5 ** Academic ability: 4 ** Characteristic skill: 5 (high mobility sniping) * In Koro Q, Hayami's bug is no matter where she aims, her shots always ended between the victim's legs. Quotes Category:Assassination Classroom